George Tarleton (Earth-11131)
who, after dealing with some humans extremists in the Monarchy of M, was struck by a lightning bolt while flying the borders of Killville. She awoke and, upon seeing M.O.D.O.K., attacked him, thinking he was responsible for what happened to her. Angela fought him fiercely, but he didn't fight back as he was amazed by her. She tried to use her Mjolnir, the Devilslayer, against him, but it didn't answer her, which made her furious. She attacked M.O.D.O.K. with no mercy and he did what he could to not be hit, but Angela still struck him with her spear and used his chainsaw to damage his chair, releasing the Null Bomb, a weapon designed by M.O.D.O.K. to kill Graviton. As the bomb exploded, M.O.D.O.K. used his powers to protect her and then fainted. Aldrif tried to kill him with her axe when he regained consciousness, but couldn't do this as she finally realized he wasn't the one who attacked her earlier. Afterwards, M.O.D.O.K. offered his help to discover who had attacked her. In the meanwhile, the lords of the Assassins Guild sent their best agents to kill M.O.D.O.K. Together, M.O.D.O.K. and Aldrif worked together to dispose of their would-be assassins, even succeeding when being overwhelmed. After the three lords of the Assassins Guild, Kingpin, Viper and the Shroud appeared to confront M.O.D.O.K., the Mindless Ones descended to the scene. M.O.D.O.K. and Aldrif were able to evade the endless waves of Mindless Ones, at the cost of the lives of the remaining members of the Assassins Guild, who had become M.O.D.O.K.'s temporary allies. After reaching a safe zone, M.O.D.O.K. started putting together the different occurrences that happened to Aldrif, and concluded that the attack that struck her down, the force field that prevented her from reaching her hammer, and her cloaking against technology had been the work of Baron Mordo. The Mindless Ones caught up to M.O.D.O.K. and his companion, ultimately swarming him while Aldrif tried to go through the force field surrounding her hammer to recover it. The effort to disrupt the field knocked her out, allowing M.O.D.O.K. a chance to try to lift the hammer, but he wasn't worthy. With Aldrif unconscious and the Mindless Ones surrounding him, M.O.D.O.K. predicament took a turn for the worse with the arrival of Baron Mordo and Clea. M.O.D.O.K. stalled Mordo by making him reveal his plan. Mordo planned for M.O.D.O.K. to kill the Thor when they first met, what would've brought the attention of Battleworld's Sheriff Strange, M.O.D.O.K. would then also have killed Strange whenever he confronted him for the Thor's death, and Mordo would kill M.O.D.O.K. to prove himself gain the position of Sheriff of Battleworld, as he considered superior to Strange. M.O.D.O.K. bought enough time to manipulate and command an army of Sentinels from the Sentinel Territories to do his bidding and attack Mordo's Mindless Ones. While the Sentinels helped M.O.D.O.K. turn the tide of the battle, Mordo found himself with the upper hand again, until Aldrif regained consciousness and killed Clea, subsequently dealing with the rest of the Mindless Ones while M.O.D.O.K. defeated Mordo. The Thor Corps arrived soon after Baron Mordo's defeat, in a fit of rage, the villain tried to attack the Thors, but he was killed by M.O.D.O.K.. Aldrif defended M.O.D.O.K.'s actions against her fellow Thors, acknowledging M.O.D.O.K.'s help in saving her. Before leaving, M.O.D.O.K. tried to kiss Angela, but she rejected him. Despite this she did thank him for help and wished him well. Angela informed the Sheriff about M.O.D.O.K.'s actions, and he was made Baron of Killville. | Personality = | Powers = Seemingly those of George Tarleton of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of George Tarleton of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Doomsday Chair. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Flight Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Secret Wars (2015) participants Category:Battleworld Barons